FNAF 1 FanFic: The beginning
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: The Prequel to a World of Pain and FNAF World FanFic by me. Prologue is story of the murder of the children. The rest of the story is based upon FNAF one and Mike Schmidt's journey through 5 nights.
1. Prologue & Author's Note

**This is the OFFICIAL prequel to FNAF SL A World of Pain and FNAF World. Yes I made a prequel. No I do not have the whole story in mind (I mean my whole story not the Canon FNAF Stuff.) I will continue the FNAF World FanFic and finish it. I swear I've spent too long on that story. I will be making a FanFic about FNAF 2, 3, and 4. When a new game comes out I will make a new story based on it after I play it. Yes the characters I mentioned in A World of Pain will be coming. I will probably make a mini short story about the Circus Baby's pizza's world. Anyways, without further ado let us begin our FNAF 1 story. The prologue takes place in the first location before FNAF 2, the one we don't play in.**

 **PROLOGUE**

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place",yelled out the Brown Bear robot,"how are you kids."

"Good",came the cheers of the children from the crowd. The Blue bunny beside him played a slight tune on his red guitar.

"Kids are you ready for some music",said The Blue Bunny.

"Yes",came the excited cheer of the children.

"Let's eat",said Chica serving Pizza. The man in a purple uniform, cofounder of the Location smiled evilly, he went and entered the back room, unable to shut out the sounds of excitement from the kids.

'Why",he said,"why did it have to be you, Why." He was looking at a large yellow bear. In the corner there was a yellow rabbit suit.

"And my older son",said the man. He walked toward a hanged man. He committed suicide. A crooked smile came to the man's face. He went to the corner and grabbed the suit, putting it on. He walked out of the back room.

"Hey kids, want to play on the arcade in the back",said the man in SpringBonnie.

"Ooooooh",yelled about 5 kids, running very quickly into the back room. The door locked.

"There's no arcade back here",yelled a little girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, I truly am",said the guy, removing his mask. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. The children screamed.

"What are you doing",said a child wearing a brown shirt

"Oh no one can hear you",said the man,"no one can save you",he whispered with a sense of finality, driving his knife straight through the first kid. He fell down. The girl started crying, tear pouring out if her like water out of a faucet. The other three guys stood their ground fighting tears.

"We- We'll fight you",said the kid with a red shirt,"get behind me."

"I-I can strategize",said The Kid in the Blue Shirt,"I am intelligent." The man broke down laughing. The kid in the red shirt hit the man in the stomach with a force greater than his. The man regained his composure and grabbed his knife.

"You think you can beat me",said the man,"I'll beat you." He frog the knife through the kid in the red shirt. Now the Girl, the blue shirt, and the golden shirt were the only ones left. The man ran and quickly cut down the girl and the kid in the blue shirt. The kid in the golden shirt was standing in the corner, banging on the door. The banging seemed... familiar to the man. He remembered the kid who he killed at Fredbear's diner. He went and attacked the golden shirt kid and with one fluid motion he was gone.

"Ha",said the man,"think they can beat me, now to hide the evidence."

The man could've sworn he heard a familiar cry say,"you'll play for this." The man quickly hid the evidence in the robots after the location closed for the night.

—-

The children woke up. They were in a suit of some kind. They looked forward to be met with a smiling face and shining white eyes.

"He will pay for what he has done to us",said The Children.


	2. Chapter 1: Phone Guy & Night 1

Mike Schmidt rode his aged car to his new job at a shady pizza restaurant. Mike only took the job because he was in a financial struggle. He couldn't afford to buy a new car. He pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant. The Grand Logo gazed down at Mike with cold dead eyes. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike got out of his car and walked into the building, fixing on his security guard hat. He opened the door, revealing a blanket of darkness. He pulled out his light and shone it in the location, revealing a pathway. He walked down the corridor, shining his light. His footsteps and his breathing were the only noise in the location. Suddenly, the light revealed a large room. There was a purple curtain directly in front of him. To his left was another hallway that lead to the security office. To his right there was a stage. On the stage stood three robots. A bear, a rabbit, and a chicken. They all felt alive, but dead at the same time.

"Well you sure are creepy",remarked Mike. He made a left turn to walk down to his office. He could've he saw Bonnie's facial expression switch. He hurried the rest of the way to his office. When he got there he grabbed his security camera system and placed himself in his chair. Now seated, Mike observed this office. A fan on the desk. A pink cupcake matching Chica's was on the table. And finally, a single phone. It started to ring. The phone automatically answered.

"Hello, Hello... uh I wanted to record a message for you uhhh to help you get settled in on your first night",said the Phone Guy.

"What would your name be",said Mike in a forceful manner.

"Um... I actually worked in that office before you, and I'm actually finishing my last week so I know this job is overwhelming",said the Phone Guy,"But I'm here to tell you that there is nothing to worry about, so let's just focus on uhhh, getting you through your first week."

"Why would I need help, it's pretty basic, I keep watch on the robots, making sure no one steals them, and if there are any intruders I use my taser",concluded Mike.

"Uh, lets see there is an introductory that I'm supposed to read, so let's see, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, family frie-." At that point Phone guy's talking became a big blah.

Mike sighed,"This Guy is a recording undoubtedly." This shady location wasn't giving him anything.

Phone Guy read then suddenly said,"blah, blah, blah."

"What",Mike questioned.

"Now that might sound bad, but they're is really nothing to worry about, the animatronic characters get quirky at night but do I blame them, No",said Phone Guy,"if I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be irritable at night too."

"But",said Mike,"they're not self aware."

"So just remember, these characters have a special place in the hearts' of children, so show them some respect",said the Phone Guy,"So just be aware that the characters tend to wander a bit, they're uhh left in some kinda free roaming mode at night." A shiver creeped up Mike's spine.

"So they're just gonna walk around",questioned Mike.

"It's something about their servos locking up or something, uh they used to be able to walk around during the day... then there was the Bite of 87."

"W-w-wait, slow down ten seconds, what the hell is the Bite of 87 and what happened in the Bite of 87",Mike questioned, frantically.

"Yeah, uuuum it's amazing that the human body can survive without the frontal lobe",said Phone Guy,"you know."

"Ok so what about my own safety",said Mike.

"Uh now concerning your safety, the only real risk you have here as a night watchman if any is that if the characters see you after hours you wont recognize you as a person, they'll probab- most likely will recognize you as a metal endo skeleton without its costume on",said Phone Guy,"since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to um... forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit, uh now that wouldn't be too bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices-."

"Wait WHAT",said Mike,"excuse me, did you say they will stuff me into a suit."

"Especially around the facial area",Phone Guy finished,"so you could imagine having your head forcefully stuffed in that could cause discomfort... and death."

"DEATH",said Mike,"this is the kind of thing you write on the fine print, man... oh wait I forgot NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR DEATH OR DISMEMBERMANT."

"Uh the only parts of you that would ever see the light of day would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the front of the mask, heh."

"That's not funny",Mike said, freaking out,"That is NOT funny."

"Yeah, um they don't tell you these things when you sign up, but hey the first day should be a breeze",said Phone Guy,"i'll chat with you tomorrow, uh check those cameras and remember to close any doors only if absolutely necessary, gotta conserve power, alright good night." The message recording ended. Mike glanced at the clock. 2 A.M. 4 hours left to go.

"There is no way this free roaming stuff is genuine",said Mike. He pulled up his camera, looking at the rooms. He checked the stage. He was horrified at what he saw. Bonnie was missing from his regular spot on the stage.

"Oh flip, shoot",said Mike. He checked the cameras frantically. In the main dining area Bonnie stood, unmoving. He was staring directly at the camera. Suddenly, the screen was covered with static. Then, Bonnie was gone.

"Oh god",said Mike, checking the halls. There Bonnie stood on the far end of the hallway. Mike checked the stage. Chica was gone. She stood in the main dining area, unmoving. Bonnie was now at the hall corner. Chica stood in the Main Hall. Mike checked the clock. 3 A.M. Mike checked the light on his door. There stood Bonnie, staring directly at Mike. Mike let out a high pitch scream. He quickly ran forward and shut the door. He checked on Chica who was in the far end of the hall to his right. He checked on the stage and saw Freddy, still there. He looked at the left door. Bonnie was gone. He pulled up the door. He checked the cameras. Bonnie was in the closet. Chica was still at the end of the right hall.

"Hey",said Mike,"this is terrifying but pretty simple." He checked on the right hall corner. There stood Chica. Mike closed the door. He checked back on Bonnie to see if he was in the main hall. He was standing in the main hall. Mike checked on the stage. Freddy still stood there. He checked his door light. Chica was gone. He checked the time 4:17 A.M. He checked the power. 30% remaining.

"Oh god",said Mike,"what happens of the power goes out. The next hour and a half Mike did a good job of fending off the characters. He checked the power. 2%.

"Oh crap",said Mike. He put down the camera and just closed both doors. It only took 2 minutes for the power to go out. The doors flung wide open. Mike went dead silent. He looked at the doors, expecting something to pop out. Then, a nice jingle played. Mike looked left and saw eyes flickering to the tune of the music. He checked his watch. 5:58 P.M. Mike waited. Then the jingle finished. Mike just ran to the back of the office, checking his watch. 5:59 P.M. Then Mike heard a loud chime of bells. He looked at his watch. 6:00 A.M. The lights went back on. Mike saw a streak of Brown, leave the room. So Freddy was in the room.

"Yes",said Mike,"it's 6 A.M. I lived." Mike walked out of the building. He hopped into his car and drove home. He would be more careful next night. He would be more prepared.

"Is he the man."

"I think so."

"Is he though."

"Whoever he is his intentions can't be good."


	3. Chapter 2: Night 2 & Foxy

Mike sat down in his house. He applied sugar and cinnamon to his steaming cup of tea.(I LOVE cinnamon tea)The clock read 10:37 P.M.

"Ugh",said Mike,"I need to be prepared for tonight, who knows what a Phone Guy will tell me tonight, maybe some weapons." Just then his Phone rang.

"Hello, hello, uh hello, just so you know you you are strictly forbidden from bringing any weapons of any kind to the restaurant",said Phone Guy,"So Uh, the last guy who brought weapons was fired... and uh charged with murder of a janitor." (Another reference)

"Wait",said Mike,"But why?"

"It's a precaution",said Phone Guy,"most people think to bring in weapons on the second day on the job errr... or night in this case."

"Ok",said Mike.

"This is an automated call",said Phone Guy,"talk to you tonight." The call ended. Mike sighed and took a sip of tea. He looked at his watch. 10:40 P.M.

"I better get going",said Mike. The restaurant was a half an hour commute. Mike changed into his uniform, he prepped up his car for the winter. He turned on the heater and let it sit for a few minutes. He hastily finished his tea and jumped into his car. He glanced at his watch. 11:20 P.M. He would be 10 minutes early. Then, suddenly his phone rang again.

"Hello",said Phone Guy,"Hello, Uh Hello, oh hello I forgot to inform you, if you are late any day of the week, you will pay for it in your salary, so be sure to be on time, ok bye."

"Now my salary will suffer",said Mike,"Now I'll have almost no salary like Gumshoe." (Another reference, hope you caught it.). Mike drove quickly to the job arriving at 11:53 P.M. He ran into the building. He walked slowly as soon as he entered the building. He crept through the hall, revealing the large room. In front of him was the purple curtain. To his right were the animatronics. To his left were the hallways. Mike hastened to his office. He seated himself. He quickly checked the cameras and was relieved that none of the robots had moved yet. Then, as Mike had expected, the phone rang.

"Uhh Hello, hello, uh well if you're hearing this and you made it to day 2 congrats, uh I won't talk quite nearly as long as before",said Phone Guy,"since Freddy and his friends tend to get more active as the week progresses, uhhh it might be a good idea to peak at those cameras to make sure everyone's in their proper position, uhh just to be safe."

"Reassuring... as always",Mike said slowly and sarcastically.

"Uh interestingly enough Freddy Fazbear himself doesn't come off stage, very often but he becomes much more active in the dark, so uhh one more reason not to run out of power",said Phone Guy,"I also want to emphasize on checking your door lights, there are blind spots the cameras can't see." Mike was flipping through cameras, and when he saw nobody had moved he rested a little bit. He continued to listen to Phone Guy.

"Uhh yeah",said Mike,"if it weren't for those door lights I would have been toast yesterday."

"So uhh, if you can't find someone or something on the cameras, check the door lights and uhh you might only have a few seconds to react... not that I'm implying any danger or anything",said Phone Guy,"also check on the pirate cove curtain from time to time, the character in there seems unique in the sense that he becomes more active as the camera is down for uhhh long periods of time so uhhh, I guess he doesn't like being watched, I dunno, anyways, I'm sure you have everything under control, uhhh I'll talk to you soon."

"Ugh, a performer who doesn't like to be watched what is this",Mike mumbled to himself. He glanced at his watch and saw 1 A.M. He took a look at the stage, Bonnie was already gone, so he found him in the main dining area. He looked at the pirate curtain. There was a small open part of the curtain. There were shining eyes staring at Mike through the camera. Mike couldn't see any body parts, he could only see the shining eyes in the darkness. He checked up on the stage. Chica and Freddy stood there, unmoving. He checked the backstage area. Bonnie was there. Mike pulled the camera down. He waited for awhile. He looked at the time and saw 2 A.M. He checked the power. 69%. Mike smiled. He was managing power well. He did the math and discovered that he should used 16.6 repeating percent of power each hour. Mike laughed to himself. He was always using a calculator to calculate math. He was never any good at math. (Unlike the writer of this story (; ) He checked up on the halls and the blind spots. Bonnie was in the far part of the left hall. Chica was in the main dining area. He checked on the curtain. There was a red fox in the peak in the curtain, leaning out forward slightly.

"So you must be Foxy",said Mike,"what do you do to annoy me and kill me." Mike checked the camera and saw Bonnie right in the hall corner. Mike checked the blind spot and saw Bonnie standing right there. Mike closed the door and checked the right hall. Chica stood at the far end of the area. Mike checked the stage. Freddy was still there.

"Does Freddy only move when my power goes out",Mike said. He checked the blind spot. Bonnie was gone. He checked the other blind spot. Chica was there. He put up the left door and closed the right one. He checked on Foxy's curtain, Pirate Cove. Foxy was standing outside of the curtain ready to attack.

"Ughh",said Mike,"what do you do." Mike checked the blind spot. Chica was gone. He opened the door. He checked the time. 3:30 A.M. He checked the power 49% power. He looked back at the curtain. He could've sworn he saw a streak of red run. But after that he didn't see Foxy. He checked the left hall and saw Foxy running down the hall fast. Mike panicked and ran to the button. He saw the red Fox approaching the door. He shut it at the last second. He heard knocking. He checked the blind spots and the cameras. Foxy was back in his curtain. Mike opened the door, and checked on Chica. He found her in the main dining area and Bonnie was in the closet. He checked the stage and saw Freddy still standing there. He checked the time after awhile of the characters doing not much. 4:30 A.M. He checked the main dining area and saw Bonnie and Chica standing there staring directly at the camera. Foxy's curtain was open and he was standing there. Mike checked back and saw Chica and Bonnie had left the main dining area. He checked the halls and both Bonnie and Chica were on either sides. He checked the time 5:00 A.M.. He checked the power. 21%.

"Yes",Mike said,"I managed my power well." He checked the blind spots and both Bonnie and a Chica stood on either side. Mike closed the doors.

"Oh goodness",said Mike. He checked the lights again and they were still there. Mike checked the power and Time. It glowed back at him,

17% and 5:45. Mike checked the doors.

"WHY ARE THEY STILL THERE",Mike screamed. Mike swore under his breath. He waited 2 minutes and then checked. They were both gone. He opened the doors. He checked the power and time, 11% and 5:47. He checked the curtain. Foxy was gone. Mike quickly shut the door. He heard the fox bang on the door. Mike checked the stage. Freddy was still there. He opened the door. He checked the time again after awhile 5:58. He checked around. He checked the power. 5%. He shut both doors and looked at the time. 5:59. He smiled. He was most certainly going to make it. He then heard the 6 A.M. bells chime and he breathed a long sigh of relief. He left the restaurant, hasting to get home. He was ecstatic.

" **Why did we fail again."**

" **It's because HE wasn't with us that night."**

" **Tomorrow night I will be active, I expected that you guys would get him, but I was wrong."**


	4. Chapter 3: Night 3 & Freddy

Mike Schmidt woke up on a hard table. He looked around. He saw Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He looked at himself. He was in the body of a child

"Hey man",commented a boy in a blue shirt,"Let's have some fun today, it's your birthday party." Mike and the children played for hours and Mike felt like a child again. Then a purple shadow came out from the back room. The children followed it and Mike's steps commanded him to follow. He saw a terrifying scene inside. Children being murdered by an evil man. Then, the man quickly turned on him. He drove a knife straight through him.

—-

Mike woke up in a pool of cold sweat. He checked his alarm clock, which was now beeping loudly. 10:46 P.M. He quickly got up and got ready. He went to make himself some quick food. If he was going to work, he had to eat. He went and made some quick ramen. He ate his ramen very quickly. He grabbed his coat and his keys and hopped into his car. He pulled out of his driveway and drove away down the street. He checked his car's clock. 11:27 P.M. His phone rang out loudly, startling Mike. He quickly answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Hello",said Phone Guy,"Hello Hello, oh uhhh hi, I just wanted to tell you before you got to work that we don't want you trying to run away, uummm, it's bad for business, all right see you soon."

"Believe me",Mike mumbled under his breath,"I wasn't planning on leaving." Mike quickly drove the rest of the way there. He arrived at 11:51 P.M. He had 9 extra minutes before his shift started. He quickly grabbed his flashlight and ran to the animatronics. He first opened Freddy's mouth wide, only to see a terrifying Endo skeleton staring at him. The other robots yielded the same results.

"Worth testing my theory",said Mike.

" **You... know our origins."**

"WHAT THE HELL",Mike yelled, running away into the office. He checked his watch. 12:00 A.M. sharp. His shift had begun. He sat down on his chair. He then heard the phone ring.

"Hello",said Phone Guy,"Hello, Hey your uuuh dong great, most people don't last that long."

"?",thought Mike.

"I mean haha ya know they usually move on to other things, not that I'm implying that they're dead, ya know",said Phone Guy.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they are dead",Mike mumbled.

"Th-th-that's not what I mean, anyways uuuhhh I better not take up too much of your time today, things start getting real",said Phone Guy.

"Got any tips on surviving",said Mike as he started to flip through the cameras.

"Uh... hey listen, I had an idea, if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit Uh try playing dead, ya know go limp, then there's a chance that they may think you are an empty costume instead, but then again if you're an empty costume they might try to stuff a metal Endoskeleton inside of you, yeah umm I wonder how that'd work... yeah never mind just scratch that, it's a lot better if you just don't get caught umm ok I'll leave you to it, see you on the flip side." The phone call then ended. Mike checked the stage Bonnie and Chica were both gone. Mike found Bonnie in the backstage area and Chica in the dining area. He checked the pirate curtain. It was half open and Foxy was standing there in all his glory. Mike checked the power and it was 96%. He checked the blind spots. Bonnie was on the left.

Mike shut the door for 10 seconds. He checked the lights and Bonnie was gone. He checked Foxy's curtain. Foxy stood outside waiting to pounce. He checked the stage. Freddy was gone. Mike checked the entire location. He found him in the restrooms. He checked the curtain. Foxy was running. Mike shut the door quickly and after a few knocks Foxy retreated. Mike opened the door. He checked the right corner. Freddy stood there laughing.

"Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh",laughed Freddy. He started walking toward the room. Mike shut the right door on instinct and kept a close eye. He checked the time and it was 1:55. Freddy retreated as Bonnie came into the blind spot. Mike dealt with Bonnie. He checked the curtain. Foxy wasn't visible to the camera due to the curtain being closed. He checked the stage and found Freddy there. He checked the restrooms and found Chica. Mike rested for awhile. He checked the time after some time. It was 2:45 A.M. He checked the power. He was dismayed to see 48%. He overused power a little bit. So he rested for awhile. He checked the blind spots after awhile to see Chica there. He closed the door and checked on Foxy. Foxy was standing outside ready to run. Meanwhile, Chica retreated and Mike opened the door. He checked on Foxy who was still standing ready to charge. Mike waited a few minutes for Foxy but he didn't move for awhile. Mike quickly found Freddy in the right hall corner. Mike heard Freddy's ominous laugh. He closed the door immediately. He checked on Foxy who immediately ran very fast towards the room. Mike closed that door too. He checked the time and power. It was 3:45 A.M. and he had 38% power. He then quickly checked and saw Foxy and Freddy both had retreated and Chica and Bonnie were at the far ends of both halls. He opened the doors and relaxed. He waited 20 minutes. He checked the blind spots. He found Chica there and he closed the door. He checked on Foxy who was standing there, inside the curtain. Freddy was on the stage. Bonnie was in the main dining area. He checked on Chica. She was gone so he opened the doors. He waited an hour for something to happen. He checked on everything. Chica and Bonnie were in the Blind Spots. Freddy and Foxy were running toward the room. Mike instinctively closed all doors. He checked the time. It was 5:10. The power was at 14%. He checked the blind spots. Chica and Bonnie were still there. Mike checked the cameras. Foxy was in the pirate's cove and Freddy at the show stage. He checked the blind spots. Bonnie and Chica were gone. He opened the doors. He waited 45 Minutes and checked everything. Everything was back at the door. Mike closed the door. He checked the time. It was 5:55. The power was at 3%. The robots remained at the door. It took 3 minutes for the power to go out. Mike waited 30 seconds and then heard the jingle start. He prayed for the time to pass. It was 5:59. The jingle went for 2 minutes but it didn't get the chance to finish because the 6 A.M. bell rang. The power was restored so Mike was safe.

"Hell Yeah",yelled out Mike, running out of the location, faster than lightning. He drove home and was happy.


	5. Chapter 4: Night 4: Farewell, Phone Guy

_**I tried a different writing style and format for this chapter. Let me know in the reviews if you find this format and style more entertaining and organized. But without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Mike Schmidt**_ waited for his tea kettle to blow. Many thoughts coursed through his mind. He was mostly curious about one line from the previous night.

"You... know our origins."

Mike was confused. Those four words were the quintessential most confusing things that Mike had heard all week. Mike was confused, yet he could only think of one explanation. Mike couldn't think of any way they would say those four words together in front of children.

So it wasn't code. So only one thing was possible. They must have some form of self awareness. But, no. That was insane.

Mike's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the whistling sound of his tea kettle. He poured the tea into a portable container and took it with him as he drove to work. He got into his car and resumed his thoughts.

What comes next? What would happen today at the pizzeria? He was also really confused about Phone Guy. He was annoying... yet kind of comforting. Phone Guy kind of gave him a slight feeling of safety. He was the only other human being in a robotic environment.

Mike drove the rest of the way to the pizzeria, pondering on his thoughts. He wondered if it was irrational to return to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place. Even so, he would return. Mike had a defining characteristic of him. Curiosity. And right now his curiosity was piqued.

Mike pulled into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He grabbed his flashlight and dismounted his car. He walked into the creepy location. He navigated into the security office. Suddenly, the phone starting ringing.

"Hello, hello? Oh wow. Day four. I knew you could do it",said Phone Guy, Mike could already tell something was wrong but Mike didn't interrupt.

"Uh hey listen",said Phone Guy,"I may not be around to give you a message tomorrow." Then, a banging sound was heard on the other end.

"Phone Guy",Exclaimed Mike,"Are you ok, wh-what's happening."

"I'm kind of glad I recorded my messages for you",Phone Guy cleared his throat."when I did."

"Whaaat",yelled Mike,"Answer my damn questions."

"Uh hey do me a favor",said Phone Guy as more banging was heard,"Maybe one time you can check inside those suits inside the back room."

"W-Why",said Mike.

"I'm going to try to hold out until someone checks",said Phone Guy,"Maybe it won't be so bad."

"What's h-happening",yelled Mike, horrified.

"Uh I-I-I always wondered what was in those empty heads.",said Phone Guy. Then, Freddy's chime played.

"A power outage",Exclaimed Mike,"PHONE GUY!"

"You know",Phone Guy started, But was cut off by a deep moan.

"Phone Guy",said Mike.

"Oh No",said Phone Guy. A loud screech was heard on the other end. Then the receiver shut down. Mike was terrified.

"They aren't animatronics",whispered Mike,"They're God Damn monsters." Mike wasted no time though. He checked the stage and noticed they were all gone. Foxy was at the pirate's cove, ready to pounce. Mike checked the hallways. Bonnie was at the far side of the left hallway, while Chica was at the far side of the left hallway. Freddy was near the restroom.

Foxy then ran towards the security office. Mike instinctively reacted by closing the door and waiting. Bonnie was now at the left blind spot. Chica was at the far side of the right hall. Bonnie and Foxy both retreated quickly. Chica then made her move.

She walked towards the right hall door and stood there. She waited patiently than spoke in a voice that chilled Mike to the core.

"What do you know",said Chica,"The only way you could have known that is if you are that man." Mike yelled out in fright and fear. He shut the door quickly. He waited for Chica to leave and that she did. He opened the door. Freddy was still by the restrooms. Foxy was hiding in the curtains. Bonnie and Chica were in the dining area waiting. Mike took a break. He processed everything.

"Well",thought Mike,"I just potentially overheard a murder over a phone that was committed by a bunch of self aware robots who are now after me, they know that I know that they're self aware, which probably enforces their motive to kill me." Mike collected his thoughts for awhile then returned to do what he must.

He checked on Freddy. He was at the right hall corner. He then laughed and walked towards the door. Mike closed the door quickly and checked on everyone else, who was in a neutral position. Freddy left and Foxy ran. Mike closed the left door. Foxy ran back nearly immediately. This went on for awhile. Wash, Rinse, repeat. Until 5:45 A.M. The power suddenly went out.

"Oh No!",said Mike.

"Before we kill you",whispered a voice,"We have a few questions."

"Yes",thought Mike,"I'll stall them."

"You will answer them all correctly",said the voice again.

"O-Ok",said Mike, fearfully.

"Why did you check inside of us yesterday",said the voice.

"Because",Mike thought for a moment,"I had a dream about you guys, so I thought to check."

"That doesn't seem likely",chimed in another voice.

"Silence Bonnie",said the Voice.

"Geez Freddy",said Bonnie,"Calm down."

"Next Question",yelled Freddy,"Do you think we are alive!"

"Yes",said Mike.

"Lastly",said Freddy.

"Oh No",thought Mike,"I'm running out of time."

"Do you think you could help us",said Freddy.

"Huh",questioned Mike,"Well what kinda help do you need."

"We need you to go into the unknown area of the building",said Freddy,"And set up a camera."

"Do you mean...",said Mike,"The Safe Room?"

"If you do that",said Freddy,"We will let you live."

"Deal!",yelled Mike.

"Bring a camera and do it tomorrow night",said Freddy.

"I understand",said Mike as the 6 A.M. bell chimed. He walked out of the building, intent on following through on his deal. He was fearful about the robots. He was confused about the robots' intentions.


	6. Chapter 5: Night 5: The Finale

**Time for the finale. This is a fairly short story, but I will end it here. Enjoy!**

—

 **Mike Schmidt** drove to Walmart. He paid for a high tech camera. He wondered why those robots needed it, but he wasn't thinking about that. His life was in jeopardy. He quickly purchased the camera and returned home, where he drank a large cup of tea. His nightly drink. Tea. Cinnamon in Herbal Tea. After he drank it he started driving to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Five Nights at Freddy's. If he survived, he said he would pitch an idea to a friend of his to make some kind of documentary. Maybe a movie? Well, he needed to focus on survival. He needed to place the camera. He entered the pizzeria and bumped into the robots, who were waiting. It was 12 A.M.

"We are waiting",said Freddy,"Do it!" Mike complied in fear. He walked into the safe room. He started the process and did it for an hour. He finished and exited. But the robots weren't there. He entered the main dining area to see them on stage.

"YOU!",yelled Freddy,"YOU KNEW!, YOU!"

"Huh",said Mike, confused. The robots all got up and started to try to attack Mike. Luckily, Mike was a very agile man. He dodged the wave of initial attacks. He quickly ran towards the office, and wasting no time he shut the doors. He would start working at 1:30 A.M.

"YOU!",yelled The four animatronics, no, five? They all waited outside of the left door. Mike seized his chance, and ran out of the right door, running back towards the safe room, only to be grabbed by Freddy. Mike screamed as Freddy started choking him. Mike flailed around aimlessly. He kicked at Freddy endlessly. He reached into his pocket. He found a rock? He didn't have the time to question why the hell there was a rock in his pocket.

He picked it up, and threw it directly at Freddy, causing Freddy to drop him. Mike grabbed the rock and started to run around the pizzeria in circles, too panicked to think clearly. He entered the back room and grabbed a hammer he found. Bonnie entered the room. Mike smacked Bonnie with the hammer, straight in the neck. Bonnie fell back. Mike ran away as fast as he could. Chica threw her cupcake but Mike deflected it with the hammer.

Foxy slashed his hook at Mike. Mike clashed with Foxy using his hammer. He smashed at the hook and started running. Foxy cried out at an incredible volume it was an agonizing yell of pain. Mike ran back into the office. 2:00 A.M. This was a game of cat and mouse. Mike ran in circles. He hid inside the pirate's cove. Foxy peeked inside, only to get a hammer to the face.

Mike slashed at a Chica, who was blocking the safe room. Chica sidestepped the attack, but that left the opening for Mike to enter the safe room." He took the time to compose himself. inside the room he found a taser. He equipped it on he belt and ran. He exited the safe room. He ran into Freddy who he zapped with his new weapon. Mike ran into the office.

"This is so hard",said Mike,"3 A.M!" He closed the doors and took some time to breathe.

"Let us IIIIINNNN",yelled Freddy.

"No!",yelled Mike,"You broke our agreement!"

"Ngh",cried Foxy. Mike opened the door and zapped the four robots at the exact same time, which opened the opportunity for him to run. He ran towards the exit, only to realize it was locked.

"No",he yelled. He ran back to the main dining area, only to be cornered by all four animatronics. He attempted to zap them, but Freddy grabbed the taser by the handle, disarming Mike. Freddy attempted to use the taser on Mike, but he was too slow as Mike whacked the taser with his hammer, destroying the taser.

"No",cried Freddy, as he was whacked again,"Noooooooooooo." Mike ran back into the office. He closed both doors. 4:00 A.M. 40%. Closing all doors does a number on your power. Mike spent an hour in the office, leaving 10% battery. Mike opened both doors and ran for his life. He ran towards the safe room, only to be whacked in the face with a hunk of metal.

"Oof",he cried as he fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Good job!",said Freddy,"Take him to the back room." A yellow Freddy suddenly started carrying Mike towards the back room. Freddy and all the others started laughing. While Mike stayed silent he held onto the hammer, feigning unconsciousness. When he was in the back room, he whacked Golden Freddy in the face, rendering him unconscious. Mike got up and ran.

5:45 A.M.! He could go back to the office and close all doors. Mike ran back to the office and closed the doors for the 15 minutes it lasted. Then, the famous 6:00 A.M. chime rang out. It was music to Mike's ears. It was fantastic. Mike walked out to see the robots on stage, completely still.

He ran outside and took a deep breath. He had gotten part of what he wanted. Closure. And that was enough for then. He exited the building and drove home. His job was over.


End file.
